El diario de Soap
El Diario de Soap es un libro incluido en la Edición especial de Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Está escrito por Soap y desde su punto de vista desde antes de los hechos ocurridos en Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. En la misión "Hermanos de sangre, se puede ver cuando Price se lo saca del bolsillo a Soap. El diario entero puede verse en ésta página. El Diario Página 1 (Esta página está en blanco con un "23-33-1" marcado en la parte inferior) Página 2 y 3 (Estas páginas contienen un mapa del mundo que muestra las ubicaciones de sus operaciones militares. Cada lugar en el que estuvo Soap está marcado con una X roja.) Página 4 (En blanco) Página 5 SI LO ENCUENTRA, DEVOLVER AL 22° REGIMIENTO SAS, CREDENHILL, U.K. "LA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBEN LOS VENCEDORES". -SHEPHERD KILL MAKAROV (atravesando la cita de Shepherd) Página 6 Credenhill RUTA CQB: ESCALERA, RECARGAR SMG/4 GRANADAS CEGADORAS CUERDA A LA POSICIÓN -3 OBJETIVOS CAMBIAR A PISTOLA INMEDIATAMENTE BAJAR RÁPIDO POR LAS ESCALERAS A LA POSICIÓN 2 (12 M) 1 OBJETIVO. GIRAR A LA ESQUINA A LA POSICIÓN 3-GRANADA CEGADORA POSICIÓN 4-2 OBJETIVOS CAMBIAR A PISTOLA ENTRE EL 4 Y EL 5 POSICIÓN 5-2 OBJETIVOS - CUCHILLO A 5 POSICIÓN 6-FLASHBANG, OBJETIVOS L. PISTOLA A 6 VOLTEE DE NUEVO, ESPRINTAR HASTA EL FINAL Intentos Intento N°1: 52,8 Intento N°2: 45,9 Intento N°3: 41,6 Intento N°4: 35,9 Intento N°5: 34,2 Intento N°6: 33,1 Intento N°7: 27,9 Intento N°8: 21,3 Intento N°9: 26,5 Intento N°10: 22,2 SUPERAR A GAZ Objetivo 1: Requerido <:60 Record del escuadrón: 00:19 (Al principio de esta página, se muestra un diagrama) Página 7 Credenhill SOY YO, EL "'P'UTO 'N'UEVO 'S'OLDADO". DESDE LA SELECCIÓN, TODOS ME LLAMAN: PNS ESTO, PNS AQUELLO. YA ERA HORA: EL PNS SE CONSIGUIÓ UN PND- UN 'P'UTO 'N'UEVO 'D'IARIO. CREDENHILL ES EL INFIERNO. NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, SALVO ENTRENAR, O HACER UN GARABATO EN MI PND, ENTRENAR UN POCO MÁS. En este momento sólo podría afeitar algunas décimas de segundos del CQB. Estoy todo el día gastando granadas cegadoras. La idea de Wallcroft era cambiar a la pistola o recargar - muy brillante. ¿Quién sabía que Wallcroft podía ser mas rápido que nadie? Price probablemente escuchaba rumores que le salían del bigote. Temiendo el momento en que alguien mencionase "Soap". En ese momento, "PNS" se convertiría en el saludo amable, y Credenhill se convertiría en otro infierno (Una foto de una sandía con un cuchillo) Página 8 Credenhill (La mayor parte de la página está ocupada por un esquema del capitán Price y un dibujo del Reino Unido, y encima pone: "Credenhill, UK" y bajo el esquema de Price, la cita: "No entiendo como el capitán MacMillan nunca ordenó que le cortaran la polla a Price...") Página 9 Estrecho de Bering (Esta página contiene dibujo del estrecho de Bering con una "X" roja en el medio, con la etiqueta AR_04241 con un dibujo de dos cazas MiG viene del oeste y un helicóptero, denominado martillo Two Four) En la parte inferior derecha de la página (si el libro se convierte en horizontal) es la siguiente: ROE-Todo el mundo en HOSTIL JUNTA FREQ-7832 - HAMMER 4.2 5434 - PLACA BASE OBJETIVOS 1 RECUPERAR EL PAQUETE 2 Fije INTEL CÓDIGOS DE-LA BREVEDAD EJECUCIÓN DE OBJ 1 - VERDE EJECUCIÓN DE OBJ 2 - BLANCO ABORTAR-BLUE (En la mitad inferior de la página (si el libro se convierte en horizontal) es un mapa topográfico de la zona con los objetivos marcados.) (En la esquina inferior izquierda (si el libro se convierte en horizontal) es una brújula NSEW.) Página 10 Estrecho de Bering (Esta página contiene algún tipo de traducción entre el alfabeto Inglés y el alfabeto cirílico). Company: Kreigler Transportation, Inc. Компания: KREIGLER ТРАНСПОРТЗИШН, ИНК Registration number: 52775 Регистрационный номер: 52775 Container: Iw pwn t2 Контейнер: LW PWNT2 Delivery from: New Russia Commerce, Intz. Отправитель: Коммерция Новой России Интернешнл Delivery to: Tigers of the Revolution. Получатель: Тигры Революции Paid by: Khaled Al-Asad. Оплата: Халед Аль-Асaд Port of Entry: Providenya Порт въезда: Провидения (Una mancha negra de gran tamaño está en el fondo.) Página 11 Estrecho de Bering No hacen chalecos salvavidas para misiones como esta. Entre los cargadores y las granadas cegadoras, llevaría unos 5 kilos de carga que me empujaban hacia abajo en la entrada del helicóptero. Si no hubiese usado mis granadas, y si no hubiese soltado mi SMG 9mm ni mi pistola, no hubiese conseguido saltar. Un Price avergonzado me cogió y me levantó en la misión. Gimnasia y por supuesto no es suficiente. Necesito hacer mas ejercicio de piernas -Pesas -Saltos de rana (Burpees) -Plank de trabajo Mientras tanto, necesitaba recoger una botella para el viejo Durante la licencia -OBAN 14 para Price Página 12 DEL CÁUCASO, Rusia Occidental (Esta página muestra los diagramas de los escondites de los oficiales. A continuación la leyenda que dice: "Dios bendiga construcción rusa de mala calidad. Las balas atravesaban las paredes como si nada." y también algunas notas como la temperatura (mas o menos 20ºC) y el viento (más o menos 4km/h)) Página 13 DEL CÁUCASO, Rusia Dos nuevos rusos en mi vida. Nikolai, al que vinimos a buscar - y Kamarov, que no podíamos esperar que se fuera. Al salir de la zona donde nos dejó el helicoptero, Price le mencionó a Gaz algo acerca de Kamarov. Probablemente relacionado con lo que sucedió en Beirut. No lo escuché, o tal vez no debía. La extracción de Nikolai resultó exitosa. El tiempo extra en el rango definitivamente valió la pena. Según mis calculos, los disparos estaban fuera del alcance. Un ruso afortunado en concreto fue muy fragil Ojalá hubiesemos puesto las claymore en aquellos montacargas y dejar a los civiles a su propio riesgo - Comprobar el equipo de rapel para llevar - Limpiar las lentes y coger dos MNVD (Un dibujo de Nikolai ocupa una cuarta parte de la parte inferior derecha de la página, con un dibujo pequeño de una habitación sencilla con subtítulos, "Alojamiento de Nikolai") Página 14 DEL CÁUCASO, Rusia Gunship peligro JMEM corta distancia (Un acierto como diagrama muestra numerosas cadenas en metros a lo largo de diferentes armas de un AC-130. Cerca del centro de la diana, un dibujo muy pequeño de un bigote y una barra de jabón están en el círculo marcado, "Los idiotas que hicieron caso omiso JMEM y vivir para contarlo.") La regla de oro: Un condón con cinta de infrarrojos de más de 1 "x 1" white-out del monitor en el helicóptero. (Un bosquejo de un cuadro negro y una vista lateral de (precio?) Acompaña sobre el texto.) Página 15 MNTNS (El lector debe darle la vuelta al libro en horizontal si se desea leer esta página. No es un boceto de un hombre con un lanzador de intentar tomar un helicóptero frente a una montaña. A la izquierda del helicóptero son las palabras "SAM especificaciones "y" altitud de 180 m - 3800 m ". Debajo de las líneas de explosión del cohete se lee:" Alcance: 4.800 m "). Picado: el momento en que respirar tranquilo SAM nos lleva hacia abajo. Debería haber sabido que sería preciso ayudarme, pero nunca podría haber sabido que iba a encontrar la MANPAD mismo que nos ha metido. Se sentía muy bueno bajarlos con sus propios SAMS. Sin embargo, falta el primer tiro? Inexcusable. SAMS todo teniendo en cuenta pegarse un tiro. Super Sonic, dispara y olvida - cosas de la escuela niño. No volverá a suceder. Página 16 Azerbaiyán (Hay bocetos de 4 perros por encima de la entrada.) Me consideran un hombre gato ahora. Superamos ultranacionalistas, los accidentes de helicóptero, cerca de peligro con helicópteros de combate, sino un maldito perro es lo que me va a entrar en un infirmiry? La rabia, ridículo. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo. Obviamente no se puede decir del precio o Gaz. Nikolai parece capaz de guardar un secreto. Es probable que mantiene los viales de vacuna abovedado con manifiesta inteligencia, bastardo secreto. Página 17 Azerbaiyán Nikolai me ha dejado un recorte de un periódico local. Parte resaltada, traducido: "... La fuerza desconocida que ..." Página 18 Azerbaiyán (Hay un dibujo de Al-Asad en la silla de interrogatorio. Él tiene una flecha apuntando hacia él con las palabras "Al-Asad, en la" custodia "," por encima de ella.) Los hombres como Al-Asad no hablan a menos que los hombres como el precio vencer las palabras de ellos. El interrogatorio fue lo que era. No orgulloso de ello - sin avergonzarse de ello tampoco. Pero en el momento sonó el teléfono, el interrogatorio se convirtió en otra cosa. Ese nombre - Zakhaev - todo cambió, costó a Al-Asad su vida. Lamento no llevarlo in Salimos de Intel se desplomó en una silla. Por otra parte, ya era hora de moverse. Ya había pelotones ultranacionalista en la aproximación. Página 19 Azerbaiyán (La página se titula "Tanque Anti-Misiles perfiles de vuelo". Se muestra bocetos de un hombre de pruebas de los perfiles de ataque de la jabalina contra un tanque y un edificio alto.) Página 20 Azerbaiyán (La página muestra las zonas de peligro de un radio de misiles anti-tanque de explosión. Cabe señalar que este esquema no es completamente exacta, con una explosión real.) No han disparado un misil anti-tanque desde el rango. IR lo convierte en un juego de niños a los 23 kilos, lo peor está recogiendo la maldita cosa para arriba. Eso y la explosión de la espalda. Si no fuera por soft-lanzamiento del misil, podría tener bigotes chamuscados preciosos Precio de ... Página 21 Azerbaiyán Mac KIA. Escuchado por la radio que fue golpeado, entonces él nunca llegó a la zona de aterrizaje. Se sienten responsables. Si me corrió entre los detonadores más rápido, golpear los cargos más rápido, tal vez no queda más remedio que nos cubra todo el tiempo. Había 4 minutos, tomó todos los 4 minutos, simplemente no es aceptable. Puede decir con seguridad, KIA FNG es demasiado. Que en este momento, es sólo ahora Jabón - No FNG más. Página 22 Azerbaiyán (Esta página muestra los planes para la operación de captura de Víctor Zakhaev. Era un plan paso 3. "1. Desactivar el plomo y el posterior Vic. 2.Kill zona. 3.VIP." Debajo de la imagen es un texto que dice: "Emboscada en el plan defectuosa. unidades amigas en la línea de visión. Esté atento a fuego cruzado. "Además de que dice" Kamarov está cerca de peligro los hombres de la metralla. Además de que dice "Poner en la trasera del convoy". En los techos hay hombres con la etiqueta "LMG "," supervisión "y la" huelga de RPG "). Página 23 Azerbaiyán Llevaba una chaqueta deportiva y pantalones de gimnasia, así que no debería sorprender. Pero aún así, ¿cómo diablos hizo un flaco ruso en una dieta de vodka / borscht escapar de mí? Victor Zakhaev podría tener 39 años, pero él salió corriendo como si estuviera 22 - la tercera jinete tenía la resistencia de un potro. Murió tan rápido, nunca es bueno cuando una VIP se dispara, y mucho menos una de este calibre. No sólo el pinchazo de tomar el camino más fácil, que suba la apuesta. A Imran Papa no le gustará. Lo habría disparado a nosotros mismos lo hubiéramos sabido. Se niegan a perder la culpa él en la caída de la torre. La adición de más trabajo de circuito cuando regrese. No siempre tienen los Yankees en un helicóptero que me guía a lo largo. Página 24 y 25 Altai, Rusia S. (Hay un mapa de ultimátum que se extiende a través de la página 2. Visibles son la zona de descenso, zona de caída de Griggs, la casa de Griggs de interrogatorio, las torres eléctricas que el jugador debe volar, el pueblo defendido por ultranacionalistas y los silos.) Plan de la Asamblea Restablecer C2 Montar equipo de la huelga Los objetivos de asegurar Coordenadas DZ: 34502 EG Charlie: 34607 EG Bravo: 34505 EG Torre eléctrica: EG 34508 Silos: 34500 EG Página 26 MNTNS (La página es sobre todo lleno de un boceto del mapa de "All In". No es un revés y al revés rosa de los vientos dibujada en la parte inferior derecha de la página.) Por encima del suelo: Objetivo 1: Incumplimiento ICBM instalación del silo Objetivo 2 - Seguro por encima de todo servicio Debajo de la tierra: Objetivo 3 - sala de control seguro Página 27 MNTNS (Hay un dibujo de un mapa de "No hay combates en la Sala de Guerra" debajo del mapa. Hay una flecha que apunta a los corredores situados frente a la puerta que se abre a gas para el equipo. Por encima de la flecha dice: "2 minutos más largo de mi vida (sic) ".) Medio kilómetro. Salto Griggs - y más de siete (claro) del equipo. Nos redirige. Ahora nos vimos obligados a ejecutar un rescate. {Las cosas van mal unos cuantos y yo debemos obtener los códigos para abortar por escrito en el tiempo. Incluso si sólo una de esas bombas nucleares toca suelo americano, lo que hubiera sido de nosotros - en mí. { Ojalá nos hubiéramos revisado la DZ mejor. Sin que klick medio, estamos en la base más rápido. Tal vez Griggs, Wack y Gaz de ese puente por su cuenta. De ninguna manera - el pensamiento Dim Todo lo que cuenta: ¿Tienes Zakhaev Página 28 MNTNS (Hay un dibujo de un teclado de computadora. Los personajes son ingleses en las teclas en color negro, mientras que los caracteres rusos se encuentran en las teclas en color rojo. El esquema general se dibuja en sentido horizontal.) Página 29 MNTNS (Esta página tiene un bosquejo de la costa este de Estados Unidos. Dibujado una línea roja, que es la trayectoria prevista de los cohetes de Zakhaev. Esto demuestra que los cohetes iban a impactar en 13 de las principales ciudades de los EE.UU.) Códigos de abortar Сзйтрззьпнервгяыя няцггьпыанмшьсдк шщуомялфвейкяаыщ аышовллряадцнойр шгщдацоыамкгыгнн дщишкдецраиыаниш фвпцщитйчичпууям овынчаршуйвзцттщ Página 30 MNTNS (Dibujé a continuación el texto es una imagen del puente que se destruye en "Game Over".) ¿No le importa una mierda cirílico vuelta en Credenhill y ahora finalmente pagar el precio pagado. Armas nucleares que convergen en 41 millones los yanquis y ahí estaba yo mirando los símbolos п distorsionada. Sitrep: 6 códigos de abortar a los 15 caracteres cada una. Un lenguaje tan extraño como Marte. Tiempo cero a cero margen de error. Sitrep en una palabra: Absurdo. Incluso si era porque no quería utilizar el teclado Ruskie, supongo que debería ser el precio satisfecho me dio la orden para entrar en los códigos de abortar. Otra buena señal FNG está muerto. Lo más gracioso? Acabo de salvar más vidas utilizando un teclado ruso de lo que nunca podré hacer con mi fusil. Extraer el teclado cirílico, así que no se toman el tiempo al lado tanto tiempo. Página 31 [Birmingham Peligro cercano con helicópteros de combate. Peligro cercano con los cachorros rabiosos. El cargoships hundido, los helicópteros derribados - superviviente allanó el camino a un jinete de mierda. Apareciendo Zakhaev lo hace todo bien vale la pena No borra lo que ocurrió en el Medio Oriente. Y nada puede borrar perder Griggs, Gaz, Mac. Y del precio del curso. Ayuda, sin embargo. La imagen que yo no puede evitar es el cuerpo de Zakhaev yace allí junto a Gaz de Como Kamarov me rompió en la extracción, vio la sangre comienza a estancarse. Los dos vinos tintos mezcla, desea como el infierno que podría haber arrastrado Zakhaev por su brazo. Fuera de Gaz. Sobre el puente. Fuera de mi mente. Página 32 (Hay un dibujo de una enfermera sentada con una burbuja de pensamiento de su pensamiento "no deje caer el jabón". A la izquierda de ella es un boceto de un leal, posiblemente Kamarov. A la derecha de ella es un dibujo de price. por debajo de price es un boceto de un rábano. En la parte inferior de la página es un esbozo de una botella de vodka y repollo sumergidas en agua de color rojo. Alrededor de la página son juegos diferentes de Tic Tac Toe). Parte más difícil de curar en Rusia? Rusia De otra manera De lo contrario, de 3 vías empate: 1. Comida chatarra 2. Leer acerca de Glasgow FC vs viendo en la televisión 3. La velocidad de recuperación Página 33 Birmingham (Hay dos juegos de Tic Tac dedos de los pies y dos laberintos resueltos por debajo del texto) A pocas preguntas. La mayoría no lo hacen. Ellos ven que estoy 22 y empuja a nadie. Yo estaba alrededor y escuchar - permitas que hablen: Acerca de sus lesiones. Acerca de los titulares. Al parecer el mundo piensa ojivas nucleares rusas eran una prueba de ruso. Ellos piensan que el cargoship "se perdió en el mar." Gaz de la familia merece saber. Así que concentrarse en mejorar. En mi PT. En un punto, piloto del helicóptero estaba leyendo el número de mi muerte. exfil'd como quirúrgica urgente. Ahora añadir otra serie de flexiones todos los días. Plan es muy simple: se hacen más fuertes que antes. Hago lo que puedo y eliminar las distracciones. Nikolai no ayuda. Siempre llevar por los amigos. Amigas. Supongo que las mujeres rusas amor cariñoso de nosotros heridos, y no puedo decir la mente de los hombres, pero la mezcla en un poco de vodka, mucho tiempo libre, la oxicodona ... Difícil para la mayoría de ponerse en forma. Así que llevo pistola Price. Se centran en el desmontaje que, de limpiarlo. Me obsesionan con cada cero. Página 34 Credenhill De vuelta en Credenhill y entrenando más duro que nunca. Corro con los candidatos de selección, presione la o-por supuesto y el rango, ascensor ... Básicamente, me pongo hasta el día curcuits largo. La cosa es que lo estoy disfrutando. Por un tiempo allí, vivía en un sueño. Entre la morfina auto-inyector en el lugar, el goteo de morfina IV en el hospital de campaña, y todos los oxicodona durante la rehabilitación, era difícil para orientarme, y mucho menos ponerse en forma. Supongo que debería ser feliz sin daño a los nervios. Pero no será feliz hasta que esté 100% en forma. Empresa PT M Tu W Th Viernes Sábado Domingo O-X Curso X X Circuito X X X Levante X X X X Ejecutar 6 'Log X X X X X X X Cruz ajuste X X X X X Circuito: 2 min / estación, un minuto de descanso b / w, 2 bucles * Pull-ups * Tablas * Tire / Tetera Sledgehammer * Ascensores Página 35 Hereford Editar sección (Hay un dibujo de un caballo corriendo alrededor de una pista y saltando por encima de los establos) Hereford visitó el hipódromo de licencia: Precio encantó el curso persecución. Castrados pueden competir 44 años - Es posible que yo vi algunos de los caballos del capitán antes. Lo curioso ver gritar a civiles durante la carrera. Maldice a Dios y darle las gracias ... Tanta emoción para tan poca recompensa. Vi a un hombre saludan. Ojalá pudiera decir que fue muy divertido. Tengo mi mente de cosas. Que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero no importa cuántas pintas, el número de visitas al bar, que apenas raíces de mi caballo - MacGregor - e incluso de haber ganado, si hubiera saltado la valla, hacer un 360 y una patada a la Reina en la cara, no puedo decir que me he estremeció. En el camino de regreso a Credenhill, vio una tienda de tabaco viejo. Tomó una caja de favoritos Price - Villa Clara. Si los caballos no funcionó, tal vez fumar. "MacGregor" para mostrar 34:1 - £ 10 "Cubov" en la nariz 24:1 £ 13 "La mera Santo", "Vironin" 7:01 perfecta - £ 6 £ 73.00 Página 36 Credenhill Son suaves. El precio tiene gusto. Página 37 Credenhill (Al lado de la pizarra es el logo del Club de Fútbol Glasgow). Vistas Fatherwell tablero nuestra esperanzas de título esta noche. Ver Anderson perder de 30 metros me hizo perder los días de Blake. El hombre era un francotirador - maestro de la distancia, la trayectoria ... No me sorprendería si tomaba en consideración de Coriolis. Temporada a punto de perder. Difíciles de atrapar Northridge Unidos ahora. Fatherwell 3 Glasgow FC 2 6 (2) Disparos (al arco) 13 (5) 16 Faltas 10 5 Tiros de Esquina 11 1 Fuera de Juego 1 57% de posesión del 43% 2 Tarjetas Amarillas 2 0 Tarjetas Rojas 0 6 Guarda 2 Max Bishop (7 ') Brandon Smith (52 ') Jon Blake (62 ') Willie Anderson (9 ') Wille Anderson (90 ') Página 38 Credenhill (Hay un dibujo de Sheperd con una flecha apuntando hacia él. Por encima de la flecha dice: "Otro oficial al mando con una oruga? Destino). Finalmente algunos avances en mi TF. Sheperd a bordo. Podría hacer peor que el comandante de las fuerzas de EE.UU. en el ME. Después de perder las tropas, 30.000 hombres se muerden las uñas por 5 años. Al igual que él. Ahora es en la contratación. Estos son los TF siempre de élite, pero en busca de otro nivel. Página 39 Credenhill (En la parte superior de la página es un esbozo de la Fuerza Operativa 141.) Ya es oficial. Fuerza Operativa 141. Estamos después de Makarov. La evaluación de los reclutas ahora. Rangers típico de muchos, SAS, CSOR. Al igual que Sanderson. . Él es un sargento, pero me recuerda a lo que debe de haber mirado como salir de la selección: crudo, experto, fiel a una falla. Otro portero: Ghost. No se puede obtener el nombre de embargo. ¿Qué clase de puto nombre es Ghost? Candidato PFT Qual Rifle. La historia disciplinaria Ghots: 295 302 Limpia Marlin: 275 260 Limpia Gridlock 266 245 1 NJP Roach 292 320 Limpia Limpie la grúa 288 280 Buck 263 330 2 NJP Página 40 Credenhill (Al lado de la palabra "orientación", hay una flecha roja que señala el mapa en la página siguiente) En vez de británicos GSMEAC, Souns como Sheperd prefiere OSMEAC de 141. Algunos nuevos acrónimos que pensar. Bien podría comenzar ahora, antes de unirse al Mile High Club. I. Orientación II. Situación Enemigo Composición / Disposición / Resistencia - SALUDO Tamaño - ~ es nivel 1, nivel 2 12 Actividad - Individual de alto valor en el transporte Ubicación - doble plano de cercanías de dos pisos Unidad - ultranacionalistas Tiempo - Flugruger 0937 Equipo - Semiautomáticas pistola y escopetas, SMG, rifles de asalto Capacidades enemigo / limitaciones: SORTEO - defender Defender Reforzar Atacar Retirar / Retrasar Causa más probable de los enemigos de la acción (EMPCOA) - grupo enemigo se hace de los extremistas y están dispuestos a morir si es necesario para proteger la HVI. Incumplimiento, el extracto de HVI, el salto del halo en 1:00-3:00 minutos. No se basan en fragmentos flashbangs y los brazos de pequeño calibre para evitar violación del casco. Todos ocultamiento puede ser penetrado. Intel espera que RCIED en el vuelo. Página 41 (Hay un dibujo de un mapa topográfico de la parte interior del avión en el "Mile High Club". La línea verde pasando por el mapa es el camino que de un Un equipo tiene, y los círculos de color rojo con una x en ellos son los ultranacionalistas .) Página 42 Shian MNTNS, Kazajstán (Hay un dibujo de un mapa topográfico de "Cliffhanger"). La fuerza hostil desconocido No (claro) de amistad se unen (claro) ROE No dispare a menos que dispararon contra FNEQ: Kilo Six-One - 5446 Plan de la Asamblea Infiltración clandestina Asegurar ACS Exfil La profundidad del hielo - Transitable Extracción punto Bravo NO AO - R8183 Salto - Transitable Suprimido ACR w / Sensor de latidos Ámbito de aplicación térmica Semiautomática pistola Cuchillo táctico Cuerda Hachas para hielo Nieve camo C4 * Cigarro * Página 43 Shian MNTNS Tal vez sea el de Villa Clara? Hace cinco años, mi primera misión con el 22 comenzó con una. Ayer, Roach y yo lo mismo. Entonces, como un reloj, la carne fresca se ve atrapado caer a una muerte segura. Yo: desde un helicóptero sobre el estrecho de Bering. Roach: Acantilado de hielo en Kazajstán. Me: En la recuperación del manifiesto de una cabeza de. Roach: en la recuperación de la ACS del SAT es derribado. Por supuesto, nadie hace el primer salto ... Han estado esperando para romper Roach in Más allá de las similitudes misión, me recuerda de mí mismo después de la selección. Se sientan aún más cómodos con lo que el precio debe tener conmigo. Maneja la detonación C4 perfectamente, incluso mientras miraba smuzzles docena. Ni la mitad de malo-en una moto de nieve tampoco. Un futuro en las carreras de snowcross? Después, vio el sargento. escribir en un diario. Me pregunto si está pensando en PT como yo. Si está preguntándose qué sabor Villa Clara es. Página 44 de Janeiro, Brasil (Hay un boceto de Makarov al lado de su perfil. Hay una flecha que apunta hacia él con el Showman palabras con sangre por encima de ella. Además el perfil de Rojas es un boceto de Rojas.) Vladimir Makarov R. Ultranacionalista 184 libras. 5'11 " Fecha de nacimiento 10/04/70 Paracaidista; Spetznaz, 2 tours en Chechenia dado de alta Tipo de sangre: A - positivo Alexander Rojas "Alex el Rojo” Fecha de nacimiento: 11/06/72 Independientes, el traficante de armas desde el '97 - Conectado a la KGB, ultranacionalistas, Milicia brasileña Página 45 Río (Al lado de "Carne: KL8102" es una huella digital creado a partir de la tinta debajo de la entrada es un boceto de la Favela visible es la estatua "El Cristo Redentor" en las montañas...) Río de Janeiro, Brasil Carne: KL8102 Ola de "asistentes" Rojas de tiro cambió todo. Nos costó la carne. No puedo dejar de pensar su portugués le ralentizó - le oí sobre la población civil de advertencia red para despejar la zona. Necesidad de confiar en los instintos de Roach mejor. Él hizo el sargento. por una razón. No hay necesidad de dictar la comprobación de cada esquina. No significa que sea lo suficientemente rápido. A punto de perder la Pave Low. El buen sargento. 'S en los circuitos y la cruz en forma cuando volvamos. Página 46 y 47 Río Editar sección (Hay un mapa topográfico de la favela se extiende a través de la página 2. Visibles son el lugar de Rojas fue capturado, el original y planificada LZ LZ nueva Roach.) Página 46: Frecuencia: Nikolai - 600 por debajo de Fuerza hostil desconocido Compruebe fuego cruzado - Los civiles ROE: No dispare a menos disparos. Plan de la Asamblea Encubierto infiltrado Seguro y Rojas pregunta Exfil con HVT Milicia controla Favela - Esté atento a los ciudadanos locales Página 47: Bingo o no, se ha estrellado antes de salir de Roach en los tejados. Mi culpa, estaba tan cerca. Pudo haber dicho a Roach para arrojar más equipo antes del salto. Página 48 Río Editar sección Me encuentro de nuevo a mover de un tirón las entradas en Azerbaiyán. Echos (sic) de Al-Asad, aquí en Río. En ese entonces, escribió que los hombres como Al-Asad no hablan a menos que los hombres como el precio que superó a uno de ellos. Cinco años más tarde, yo soy ese hombre. Idea de Ghost para despertar asistente de Rojas, el hombre sabe algo sobre el interrogatorio. Equipo no se inmutó. Tampoco yo a la hora de Rojas, la ventana, el auto que dio un beso tan íntimamente. No iba a dejar que otro se HVI pop. Víctor fue el primero y el último. Página 49 36, plataforma petrolera, E. Rusia (Aparece un boceto de donde la plataforma petrolera se encuentra en el mundo, un cargo de violación con la HL 35135 palabras sobre ella y una imagen roja de la plataforma petrolera.) La primera misión húmedo ya que colgando de un pájaro sobre el estrecho de Bering. La cabeza de este equipo de la manera que me imagino precio. Quirúrgicamente. No permitiremos que un Redux Rio - La planificación de este un meticuloso. Equipo para la misión Mierda seca (en BDU) Infracciones Rifle de asalto - punto rojo de vista Rifle de batalla - la vista térmico en caso de humo Flashbangs / Frags MNVDPl Plan B-Tener Roach llevar a C4, una Kazajstán la Página 50 y 51 36, la plataforma de petróleo, E. Rusia Editar sección (Hay un dibujo horizontal que se extiende por las dos páginas de la plataforma petrolífera en "El único día fácil fue ayer ...". Está lleno de flechas apuntando a los lugares y las instrucciones para cada lugar al lado de las flechas. Debajo del dibujo son bocetos verde de submarinos, dos de los cuales son el nombre en código "SDV Alpha" y "SDV Bravo".) SAM del sitio - 6 nacionales del país 20 mm de cañones rotativos: SAMS Equipo 2 extracto de todos los ciudadanos locales para LZ Bravo (Hay un plan paso 6 empieza en la página 51 y va de izquierda a la página 50.) Plan B - los objetivos de carga muerta - Detonar a distancia 1: infiltración 2: Deck 01 Incumplimiento y seguro rehenes 3: Deck 02 Incumplimiento y seguro rehenes 4: Deck 03 Alijo de armas seguras 5: Deck 04 Rehenes seguro y SAM Aprovechamiento térmico en el caso del humo 6: Extracción Derrick seguro Página 52 y 53 Petropavlovsk (En cada página es un esbozo horizontal del gulag en el que el precio es encarcelado mas la página 52 muestra la línea de costa junto al gulag, y en la página 53 muestra una vista del interior junto a las murallas del gulag.) Página 54 Petropavlovsk (Debajo de "inaceptable" y sobre "Lo gracioso ..." es un boceto de un M1911). Con el regreso de precios, el Gulag se ha sido mi última misión como comandante de campo. Donde a medida que conocían cada palmo de la plataforma petrolera, el gulag era otra cosa. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo que salió mal - ¿Quién y cómo hemos perdido. Desde el principio sabíamos que estábamos en cuartos cerrados, los yanquis con sangre volando jets hasta el culo, RPG viene en caliente, después de eso, la misión fue un golpetazo. Ineficientes como el infierno. Espíritu hackeado a paso de tortuga. Todos desperdicia munición de francotirador de la imparable helicóptero hornet. Incluso se quedaron sin infracciones y de las cargas del marco. ¿Y yo? Yo tenía una llamarada. Una. Echo de menos, no cogemos la plataforma SPIE y la putrefacción de los precios en el gulag. INACEPTABLE. Lo curioso, viendo Roach se toma por precio no en el gulag como el viejo podrido en un gulag por 5 años o algo ... Se sentía bien para dar la pistola. Pistola precio no fue sólo el arma que mató a Imran Zakhaev - que era el arma que me salvó la vida. Es bueno tener de vuelta el capitán al mando. Mejor degradación imaginable. Página 55 Petropavlovsk Editar sección (Esta página muestra algunas sugerencias para tratar con los usuarios escudo antidisturbios.) Consideraciones ofensivas: Mover baja y lenta. Maniobras defensivas: Flashbangs extremadamente eficaz, frags / claymores más eficaz detrás de / al lado de escudo. Use Semtex en el escudo si está disponible. Cuidado con cerca de un combate. Página 56 Petropavlovsk Editar sección (En la parte superior de la página muestra un perro que ladra con el problema de la palabra escrita debajo de él. Apunta a un lado al otro que muestra a un perro con un bozal con la solución de la palabra escrita debajo de ella. Debajo de esas dos imágenes es otro perro con la palabra Más perros debajo de ella. A continuación, apunta a una imagen que muestra una radiografía de un perro con el cuello roto con la palabra solución mejor por debajo de ella.) Y no, no han sido precisamente en mis fotos de recuerdo. Piense dijo Nikolai cada dos años, pero no creo que estaría en Rusia, tan sangrienta pronto. Así que sí, estaba feliz de seguir precio y Roach en la red. No sólo porque eso significaba que estaba muy lejos de los perros callejeros, sino porque tengo que escuchar a los dos trabajan juntos, como lo hizo una vez. No era que las mismas opciones: tomar el destino o dejarlos pasar con EL. Agradable escuchar Roach Precio de tomar bajo su ala. Conocer el efecto que puede tener. Página 57 Petropavlovsk Para todos los que el coaching, Roach hizo un trabajo de mierda con los cuerpos. Los ultranacionalistas patrullando los encontró al instante. Por suerte para nosotros, Pastor tiene la línea de algunas Juntas Generales primo. Hecho por un tipo completamente diferente de la limpieza. La mayoría de las juntas generales funcionan a través de radio, pero nuestros vehículos aéreos no tripulados están habilitadas a través de ordenadores portátiles tácticas. Hizo apuntando a un trozo de orina, a pesar de estos misiles ya están bastante gloriosa. Más de un rango de metros ~ 8k - estas fuera de objetivo puntería de hasta 90 ° a cada lado. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido en el 22o. (Debajo de la presente muestra una imagen de un punto de vista sobre la cabeza del submarino en la misión de la campaña de contingencia. Hay círculos de color rojo con los objetivos principales de la Junta General de golpear.) Página 58 y 59 Petropavlovsk Pronto como el precio quedó a oscuras, en ese momento, sabía que era malo. ¿No necesita gritar Espíritu sobre la red para darse cuenta. Habló Precio después. El hombre sabe algo sobre el bien común. Sabe una bala no puede dejar de WIN una war.Then de nuevo, pensó un misil podía dejar uno. Dibujo a cabo, quién sabe cuántas víctimas de la EMP ... Pero, ¿quién sabe cuántos más que no? Dio a los Yankees una oportunidad de luchar. Fue la decisión correcta. (Página 59 muestra la costa Este de los EE.UU. con un anillo azul dibujado alrededor de Washington DC que se escala en 402 kilómetros cuadrados. Otro anillo más grande de color rojo rodea el anillo azul en la escala a 2.414 kilómetros cuadrados). D.C. Detonación de gran altitud <48,2 km ALT-.6KM altura = 25 km de radio EMP 48,2 km ALT-.6M AL T = ~ 12,8 km EMP radio 193 KM ALT -. 6KM ALT + ~ = 8 Km. EMP radio Página 60 vehículos EE.UU. Patio Disposición 457 (Esta página contiene un mapa de los astilleros de desguace de la misión de la campaña "El enemigo de mi enemigo con tácticas diferentes notas por todas partes) el plan de la Asamblea: Infiltración clandestina Reunir inteligencia sobre las armas a cambio de punto de referencia eco-xray Exfil NO AO 5051 Fuerza hostil desconocido Sin tener en cuenta junto unidad amiga FREQ: Echo-5546 Julieta-8974 ROE: No se involucre Brevedad: Negro: Makarov en el sitio Rojo: posición comprometida Naranja: Eco-xray cambiar de posición Verde: Cambio ocurrido Página 61 km SO de Kandahar, Afganistán (Esta página cuenta con la escritura de jabón que se está borrosa y áspera en comparación con las otras páginas) TF141 fue autorizado con una misión. Makarov. Así que ahora tenemos una nueva misión que la misión era un fraude, como es el comandante, así que ahora hav tiene uno nuevo, PASTOR. Mátalo No ROE, no nos detiene, NO MÁS PEDIDOS mierda. Sólo hay un bien en esta lucha si los fugitivos o no. Volver a servir. De Ghost. Roach. Shadow Company es una raza diferente. No vodka bebido más ultranacionalistas. Están entrenados como nosotros. Pero la sorpresa es una sorpresa, no hay defensa. Pastor sabía que ahora él sabrá de manera diferente. EL HIJO DE PUTA no tiene idea de quién viene. Página 62 Sección 63Editar (Estas páginas cuentan con una gran mancha de sangre manchada por todas partes. Todo el texto está en la página 62.) Salvó de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces ya, he perdido la cuenta. No significa que haya perdido la pista. Las preguntas son difíciles. ¿Cómo puedo pagar la deuda? ¿Cuántas veces veces puede un hombre salvar su vida hasta que ya no es el tuyo? Pero la respuesta es fácil. Al menos para mí. La lealtad no funciona en una escala móvil. Es una de seguridad. Encendido o apagado. Página 64 (En la parte inferior de la página es una mancha de sangre.) Supongo que debería estar escrito en tinta invisible de aquí en adelante. Algo digno de un fugitivo. Sanidad en África ahora. Sitio Hotel Bravo sólo un curso memory.Of fue Nikolai nos rescate de nuevo. Si yo le debía un caso de Imperia ahora, le debo una paleta ahora. Supongo que todos le debemos de Yuri también. La forma en que dos van hacia atrás y da fe Nikolai para él. Página 65 (En la parte inferior de la página es una mancha de sangre.) Creo que prefiero recibir un disparo. Cuchillo de cicatrización de la herida demasiado lento para el gusto. Mantenga extracción de las suturas. Hemorragia interna una preocupación. Proporcionar Nikolai antibióticos y medicamentos para el dolor. Proporcionando inspiración? Makarov. La necesidad de limpiar nuestro nombre. Finalmente, después de todo el Percocet y el tubo de alimentación, estoy empezando a tener todo de vuelta: mi dieta normal, mi rango normal de movimiento y fuerza. En poco tiempo voy a estar mejor. Fuerte como antes. Después de que estamos en movimiento. Página 66 Pico, Guinea (Hay un dibujo de una calle de pico de loro, lo más probable que la misión descrita en la página se encuentra en. Hay almacenes propiedad de Makarov y un 50. Pistola cal en un callejón.) Encontrar Makarov tendrá recursos. Y mientras que Nikolai es ingeniosa, sus cohetes no son inagotables. Operaciones mercenarias añadir una arruga a la planificación de la misión típica. En la parte superior de EMPCOA o GSMEAC, ahora hay una R para obtener ingresos. Un P con fines de lucro. Algunas de estas misiones y vamos a tener los recursos que necesitamos para volver a la cola de Makarov. OPD 1: Recon Rutas de tráfico de armas pequeñas y ligeras Reconocimiento de los depósitos de sospecha; Los rifles de asalto, pistolas artesanales, juegos de rol, LMG de Las funciones del equipo: Yuri: Recon Equipo Alfa Precio: Recon Equipo Alfa Nikolai: Motor - El operador T Jabón: Recon Equipo Bravo ROE: No se involucre tangos (sic) Objetivos: 1) Mapa de las rutas de tráfico 2) Depósitos Códigos de la brevedad: Red: ID comprometida Azul: Depósito / Almacén Negro: Concesionario / Shop Blanco: Abortar Oro: Exfil en LZ 1 Gear: Rifles de Asalto - $ 30 x 4 = $ 120 Rondas (0.762) - 190 x 4 = 360 x $ 0,15 = $ 54 Com - Walkie Talkie - $ 16 x 4 = $ 64 Duece (sic) el arte - $ 10 x 4 = $ 40 Las bolsas mag - $ 5 x 12 = $ 60 GPS (J) = $ 80 _________________ Costo total: $ 418 Página 67 Pico, Guinea Esta página cuenta con un mapa encima de los compuestos mencionados en la página anterior. Liberia, Sierra Leona y Guinea se mencionan. Página 68 Ghana - Aeropuerto Internacional Obtener y mantener la posición alrededor de 600 kg de oro, ya que es transferido a los correos. Cliente: Cámara de minas y procesamiento de metales preciosos. Armas: rifles de Asalto, Rifle de francotirador Roles de equipo Yuri: Overwatch - Sniper Precio: Overwatch - Sniper, Seguridad / RPG Nikolai: Seguridad Perimetral Jabón: Seguridad Perimetral Objetivos: 1. Seguro LZ 2. Descargar el oro de transporte 3. Proteger y transportar a los planos individuales de mensajería 4. Acompañar a la carga sobre el plano 5. Seguro para el transporte 6. Retirarse de LZ Gear: Los rifles de asalto - $ 30 x 4 = $ 120 RPG = $ 50 Rifle de francotirador baratos = $ 50 Body Armor = $ 300 x 4 = $ 1,200 Rondas (0.762) - 720 x $ 0,15 = $ 108 Los cohetes que dispara $ 15 x 3 = $ 45 Walkies - $ 16 x 4 = $ 64 Duece equipo - $ 10 x 4 = $ 40 Bolsas mag - $ 5 x 12 = $ 60 ________________ Total: $ 1.737 Códigos de la brevedad: Red: Contacto tango Azul: Courier llega Negro: Courier sale Blanco: avión cargado Amarillo: Escort en movimiento Púrpura: Mover a la ubicación secundaria Escape + Plan de evasión: Supresores de fuego y PKG seguro. Obligado de nuevo a Romeo. Reagruparse y exfil a la carretera 36A. Hacer: (escrito en tinta roja) Crear alias para el equipo. Página 69 Aeropuerto Internacional Editar sección (Hay un dibujo de un mapa topográfico del aeropuerto internacional ubicado en Accra, Ghana. En tinta roja es el límite del equipo de antelación, o el único lugar que el equipo se le permite ir.) Hotel 1: entrega entrante Whisky 2: aviones de carga Foxtrot 3: Envío de salida Romeo: el almacenamiento de Oro Página 70 África (No es lo que parece ser sangre seca o suciedad alrededor de la página) De repente se pierda los encantos de Credenhill. Aquí en África hemos pasado de engranajes de alta velocidad a los descartes de la guerra fría. La mayoría de los lugareños llevan armas mierda abuelo Kamarov no usaría. Cada centavo que ganamos va a mejorar. Comprar lo mejor que podemos encontrar. Peor que las armas? El calor. Empezando a perder las heladas de Rusia. El calor aquí es diferente a cualquier otro lugar - Nos incursión por el barro y yo entiendo por qué lo hacen los profesionales. Excepto los cerdos no incursión en el barro antes de enfrentarse al enemigo. ¿No ves cerdos ejecución S-P-O-R-T-S. 'Lodos causa entra en la cámara de su arma. Encabezando si fuera poco, una nueva amenaza: la malaria. Los mosquitos están por todas partes y No, no hay chalecos antibalas para ellos. Se termina por temor a los chupadores de sangre, incluso más que los flacuchos. Pero nada más que el blanco cerdos. Página 71 África Editar sección (No es lo que parece ser sangre seca o suciedad alrededor de la página) Es difícil de creer lo lejos que hemos llegado a partir de los ultranacionalistas - El viejo "de la ONU". Bien podría haber sido "UN" de las fuerzas de paz en comparación con lo que los rebeldes son como. Fácil de subestimarlos. Sus armas artesanales. Sin embargo, mangos de madera aún barriles mano de hierro. Y en 5 libras cada uno, de embalaje de todo el continente. El agricultor en Rusia lo tenía fácil, por lo menos se le interrogó, le preguntó. Aquí tiran un neumático a su alrededor. Enciende un fósforo. Página 72-73 - Rango de helicópteros de combustible (No es un boceto de Oriente Medio se extiende a través de ambas páginas. La mayor parte de Oriente Medio se encuentra dentro de un círculo rojo gigante. Es de destacar Sitio Hotel Bravo, ubicada en el sureste de Afganistán, y el whisky Mike, que se encuentra en el noroeste de Afganistán, cerca de Kabul. Hay una leyenda en la parte inferior derecha de la página 73 que establece que las áreas lisas grises son las áreas urbanas, descubrió zonas grises son zonas rurales y las zonas verdes son de amapola / agricultura. Todo el texto está en la página 73.) En última confirmación: los hombres de Makarov visto salir de helicópteros. Entró en los vehículos que conducía al norte, hacia un antiguo aeródromo a 60 km. Tienen que asumir que saltó en otro vuelo. Página 74 Mike Editar sección (Hay un dibujo del símbolo Fregeta (un águila con las Fregata palabra por encima de ella).. El texto comienza con tinta roja, pero todo después de "el nombre de Manifiesto de redirigir y único territorio" en tinta azul). Aire manifiesto de carga Operador: Fregata Vuelo: FR553 (símbolo desconocido) Puerto de desembarque: CONSEJO Puerto de unlanding: STN Conocimiento de embarque aéreo tipo: Casa Guía aérea n.: 30092 Número de piezas: 6 Peso 275,0 kg Expedidor nombre y dirección Fregata tenencias Suite # 705 111 carretera de circunvalación de tercera Trípoli, Libia Nombre y dirección cosigned Waraabe - Somalia <------ nombre de Manifiesto de redirigir y único territorio. Asegurar la pista de aterrizaje para encontrar decenas de cajas apiladas al lado del hangar, a todos los etiquetados con la imagen de un pájaro, la Fregata palabra - un frente marítimo de la antigua empresa (sic) de Rojas tratos mercado negro. Comprobado uno de los manifiestos. Es evidente que alguien nuevo ha estado funcionando negocio de Rojas desde hace meses. Envío de aquí hasta el este de El Cairo, Damasco, Trípoli. La mayoría de las cajas enviado a Argel. Podría envíos ficticia, pero es la única pista que tenemos. Nombre del destinatario: Waraabe. Página 75 Somalia (Hay un dibujo de dos hienas. Toda la página está volteada horizontalmente.) Perros rusos fuera lo suficientemente malo. Ahora que estoy escuchando "Waraabe" es somalí hiena. Nikolai me dice que las hienas no perder el tiempo - que podría matar a las crías de Rusia con una sola mordida. Dos tipos, sin embargo. Hienas rayas fingir la muerte. Ha encontrado a defender hasta la muerte. Esperamos que se Waraabe después. Página 76 Somalia Editar sección (No es un boceto de una torreta. Debajo dice "Chin torreta montada por cámaras. Debajo de éste, muestra tres dibujos de la óptica de la torreta, el arma real y los sistemas de orientación.) Freq: 5580 Alt frecuencia: 8710 1470 a 12,7 mm 4 torreta de cañón Práctica rango: 1.500 m RPM: hasta 5000 No sé cómo lo hizo Nikolai. La cinta adhesiva? De alguna manera destruyó la cabina por lo que nuestro helicóptero barbilla montado en torreta de opera a través de cámaras remotas. Un nuevo nombre y la ciudad - Eso es todo lo que tenemos. Volk. París. Por lo menos tenemos Sandman para pasar el Intel. Página 77 Somalia (Hay un dibujo de un mapa topográfico de la misión "Return to Sender". Visibles son las puertas que el camión se abre paso en la salida, la oficina Waraabe y la ubicación y la ubicación original exfil planeado. El equipo de jabón para la Infancia (Equipo A) ruta una línea verde, mientras que el equipo de leales (Equipo B) la ruta es una línea azul). Página 79 Somalia Londres se ha ido, mis propios compañeros perdidos en el POE El pensamiento de África era el infierno, pero lo que está pasando ahí fuera ha terminado por absorber. Así que a ponerse al día también. No vadear más barro. Aquí en adelante, estamos por una sola cosa: la Redención. Por último. De vuelta en la lucha de mierda. Página 80 Praga Editar sección (Hay un croquis de la Makarov edificio entra en el "Hermanos de sangre" la misión, así como edificios de los alrededores. Todos los objetivos enemigos y las rutas son de color rojo, mientras que lugares aliados están en azul. El esquema general se realiza en posición horizontal.) Viento: N a S ráfagas de 03 a 10 MPH Jueves: 16:45 - 17:00 Hrs Lvl superior. NE esquina Página 80 (En la página 80 hay un esquema horizontal de un mapa topográfico de los "Hermanos de sangre" de la misión. Los cinco personajes principales de la misión están representados como un círculo con la primera letra de su nombre en el interior del círculo. Yuri y jabón puede ser visto en el edificio frente al hotel Lustig, el precio puede ser visto en el lado izquierdo de la Lustig hotel prepara para rappel, Kamarov se puede ver en el lado izquierdo del Hotel Lustig en el bar y Makarov está en rojo fuera del hotel Lustig. En la página 81 hay un bosquejo de las alcantarillas por debajo de Praga). Objetivos: 1) encubierto infiltrado 2) Mata Makarov 3) encubiertas Exfil Códigos de la brevedad: Red: Makarov en el sitio Azul: Precio rappel Negro: Makarov escapó Blanco: Exfil Oro: Makarov muertos Roles de equipo Yuri: Overwatch - LMG Precio: Rappel y acabar con Makarov Jabón: Overwatch / Snipe Kamarov: Hotel Lustig Recon ROE: Cualquier fuerza perjudicados considerados hostiles (Página 81) Hostiles control de nivel de la calle Infiltración / Exfil través de las alcantarillas Mira las rejillas para actividades hostiles Página 82Editar Sección "Somos los peregrinos, señor: vamos a ir. Siempre un poco más: puede ser Más allá de esto última montaña azul surcada de nieve, Por ese mar resplandeciente enojado o que, " Página 83 (En blanco) Página 84 (En la escritura horizontal.) Made in China © 2011 Activision Publishing, Inc. Página 85 (En blanco) El Diario De Soap El Diario De Soap El Diario De Soap